300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Judgment Talent
The Judgment Talent Tree is one of the three Talent branches and is designed for outbreaking dire situations and pursuing enemies. 'List of Talents' '1st Basic Set' Panther Assault (豹袭) *After leaving combat for 3 seconds, increases your Movement Speed by 4%. When entering combat, increases your Movement Speed by 16%, Attack Damage by 6%, and Ability Power by 6% for 3 seconds. Shadow Strike (影击) *When leaving the enemy's field of vision, increases your Armor Penetration by 10 and Magic Penetration by 6, the effect only remains for 5 seconds after attacking enemy heroes. This talent can't trigger its ability more than once within 3 seconds. Tendon Decapitate (断筋斩) *Your basic attacks reduce the Movement Speed of the targeted enemy hero by 40% (melee) / 25% (ranged) for 2.5 seconds. This talent can't trigger on the same target more than once within 7 seconds. '2nd Basic Set' Bounty Hunter (赏金猎人) *Upon killing the enemy hero, loots (steals) 25 gold from the target and permanently increases your Attack Damage by 2 and Ability Power by 3. For every 2 Assists received, the talent also permanently increases your Attack Damage by 2 and Ability Power by 3. The bonus received from this talent can be stacked up to 20 Attack Damage and 30 Ability Power. Fatal Strike (重击) *Increases your Critical Strike Chance by 2%~10% (based on your Hero Level). Upon triggering the critical strike, you will receive a buff that increases your Attack Speed by 20% and Movement Speed by 3% for 3 seconds. Vampiric Embrace (血族之拥) ' *Upon inflicting damage on enemy heroes, restores your own Health by 10% of the total damage dealt. When gaining a Hero Kill or Assist, you will restore 3% of your maximum health. '3rd Basic Set Coup de Grace (灭杀之刃) *Deal 8% increased damage to heroes below 40% maximum Health. Lone Wolf (孤狼之魄) *Deal 8% increased damage to heroes when there are no allied heroes within 900 range nearby. Onslaught (沸血狂攻) *Deal 6% increased damage but take 3% extra damage in exchange. 'Advanced Set' Energy Overload (能量过载) *Each of your basic attacks or damage skills will apply 1 stack of Energy Overload debuff on the targeted enemy hero that lasts for 3 seconds. Upon reaching 3rd stack, all stacks will be consumed to deal ~ 180 based on your Hero Level + Bonus AD + AP adaptive damage to the target. This talent can't trigger more than once within 24~16 seconds (based on your Hero Level). Rend (撕裂) *Tears down targeted enemies when attacking them using basic attacks or damage skills while they have Health below 50%, inflicting based on your Hero Level + Bonus AD + AP adaptive damage and applying a Bleeding debuff to the target that lasts for 3 seconds. The debuff deals 5 + of target's missing Health adaptive damage every second. This talent can't be triggered more than once within 40 seconds. When getting a Hero Kill or Assist, the interval to trigger this ability is reduced by 95% of its current interval. Tempest (狂岚) *Dealing 20% of a hero's maximum Health within 3 seconds increases your Movement Speed by 30%~45% Movement Speed (based on your Hero Level) and Tenacity by 50 for 3 seconds. This talent can't trigger more than once within 15 seconds. 'Bonus Set' Awakening (觉醒) *Increases Attack Damage by 1~5/2~10/3~15 (based on your Hero Level). Awakening (觉醒) *Increases Ability Power by 2~9/4~18/6~27 (based on your Hero Level). Awakening (觉醒) *Increases Armor Penetration by 2~4/4~8/6~12 (based on your Hero Level) and Magic Penetration by 3/6/9. Category:Talents